


Tie It In A Knot

by aintnoonefancy



Series: Mercury is a Poison [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alison and Tom are here but not much, Also Shawn is QPP with Jack and Johnny Fight Me, Best Best Man Speech, Embarrassing your best mates in the name of love, Fluff, Implied Relationships Everywhere, M/M, Minor mute character, NB Tom in a dress because yes you read that right, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Shawn Flynn is an unholy terror, Suggestive Themes, What a beautiful wedding, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintnoonefancy/pseuds/aintnoonefancy
Summary: “See,” Shawn began his speech with a raised glass and a drawn out, throaty chuckle. “I’d welcome everyone to the wedding and greet you properly, but you sorry lot are, in fact, four months too late!”--AKA The purely soft fluffy fic where Jack and Johnny get married and Shawn hazes them both.
Relationships: Jack Fain & Johnny Lawrence, Jack Fain & Shawn Flynn, Jack Fain/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence & Shawn Flynn
Series: Mercury is a Poison [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Tie It In A Knot

The reception was initially quite large, befitting two families coming together and becoming one, but the families weren’t the Lawrence and Fain families, and the combination had informally occurred thirty plus years ago. Jack’s mother, three sisters, several uncles and four of his cousins were not in attendance, and not invited, and likewise Johnny’s mother and father were not either. The hall was filled to bursting regardless, the remaining orchestra family and the rest of the old studio arriving and wishing the couple only the best in their life together, even though it was a while out of the way for many, considering California’s location.

It was... exactly as neither man had never dared to dream. They had rented a banquet hall for the event, a stony masterpiece of antiquity decorated in diaphanous white, countless blooms, and prismatic light from the myriad stained glass windows. For a time, as some had brought their instruments with, the happy couple danced to a tune of pure affection and support, hand spun by those who had been through literal hell with them. Jack Fain, dark suit trimmed with tones of peach and gold, and Johnny Lawrence, his entire suit a deep, rich gold trimmed in black and pink, exchanged their vows under a delicate arch of gold and pale pink flowers and kissed each other breathless as every one of their loved ones watched and cheered and teared up. 

Even the most joyous of occasions eventually had to end, however. People began to leave, offering well wishes and goodbyes, offering any and all means of contact and promises to maintain the lines of communication. Hugs, and tears, and laughter, were shared as they departed, leaving only a scant few left. Specifically, a scant few ten, including the grooms. 

Receiving a nod in encouragement, the head waiter immediately set up another toast, ignoring the confusion that sparked in turn, pouring champagne for all in attendance.

Shawn, clearing his throat in an entirely too dramatic and wholly unproductive manner, stood tall in the center of the room. Only once he had everyone’s attention did he offer a little wave. “Hello! Pay attention to me!” he laughed. “I gots something to say.”

He glanced around the room. Norman and Sammy stood near each other, their conversation halted out of curiosity, each slowly lowering their hands to watch Shawn. Of course, Lacie and Bertrum were near one another as well, the matching rose gold of their suits enough to fool anyone else who didn’t know them into thinking they were together, as were Tom and Alison, though Susie leaned against the wall quite close to Tom, the taffeta of her dress mingling with that of his, and her free hand was twined with Alison’s. 

“See,” Shawn began his speech with a raised glass and a drawn out, throaty chuckle. “I’d welcome everyone to the wedding and greet you properly, but you sorry lot are, in fact, four months too late!”

All sets of eyes, all seven pairs of them, turned to the grooms in question now. Jack, at least, ducked his head and blushed, though Johnny merely snaked his arm around Jack’s shoulders and smirked at their guests. 

“That’s right, folks,” Shawn cackled. “Our handsome grooms-to-be were so bloody impatient that they tied the knot in a courthouse with jeans on. _Jeans_!”

Looking appropriately scandalized and layering his hands over his wounded heart, Sammy whispered, “Jonathan Lawrence, how _could_ you?”

“Sorry, Sam!” Johnny called out to his brother. 

Lowly, in a tone obviously meant for Johnny’s ears only, Jack quipped, “Well, I’m not.” Unfortunately for him and his attempt at stealth, his mic was still active and his soft voice carried throughout the reception hall. The stout man steadily turned scarlet despite his rich tones, attempting to hide his face in his hands, only for Johnny to pull them away and kiss his red-hot cheeks.

Norman laid a comforting hand on Sammy’s back, grinning ever broader as the man’s shoulders began to shake with barely repressed laughter. 

“You alright there, Sammo?” Shawn asked. “Can ye breathe, lad?”

Offering a thumbs up for the man, as Sammy was too busy wheezing and gasping, folded over and beginning to sink to the floor, Norman gave Shawn the all clear. 

“Well. Alrighty then!” He continued, “Jackie boy here nearly forgot his hat in all the hubballo, lemme tell you. No joke! Swear on me mum. If it weren’t for yours truly, the Fain-Lawrence wedding would have been incomplete, that sad little bowler hat of his left all by its lonesome on the hotel bed.”

Susie wolf-whistled. 

This time, _Johnny_ , his pale tones betraying him now, turned dark red, especially as Jack kissed his cheek, pulling him closer for a better angle. 

“Oy! How much paddy cake do ye think these two be gettin’ up to while I’m in the same bloody bed!” Spying Bertrum’s mouth opening, Shawn hurriedly added, “Don’t you answer that one, Piedmont, this is Jack-o and Johnny boy we’re talkin’ here.”

“Removin’ the hat probably was foreplay for ‘em,” Lacie snorted and snatched Bertrum’s off his head. Placing it atop her own, she used her finger as a stand in for Jack’s trademark painter’s brush mustache and used her prosthetic to hold the ex-park maker at arm length. In a (poor) approximation of Jack’s nasally voice, she pantomimed, “‘Why I’d just lose my top if Johnny even showed off them ankles of his’.”

“That was terrible,” Bertrum complained, though the words twisted with the massive grin on his face as he pulled her into a sideways hug. “Absolutely terrible. You are an abominable actor.”

“And what fine ankles they be,” Shawn concurred, much to Johnny’s mortification, “but this is _my_ speech, Benton. You’ll get yer chance to embarrass the lads in due time, lemme have my fun.”

Snorting, she flipped Bertrum’s hat back onto his head and bowed to Shawn, exaggeratedly deep.

“Thank ye.” He paused. Glanced about the room, eying up all in attendance, all-- he recounted quick, because he must have double counted someone because suddenly there were eight in the crowd. Sammy, Norman, Susie, Tom, Alison, Bertrum, Lacie-- yes, he had miscounted. “Now where was I?”

“Nearly finished?” Jack asked, hope in his tone and embarrassment heating his cheeks. 

“Ah right! Ankles!”

Johnny kissed Jack as an apology, though perhaps the sympathy was lost due to how his own lips were pulled into a delighted and thoroughly entertained grin. 

“Jack was nearly hatless, and Johnny, oh Johnny, laddy, you didn’t think ye were gettin’ off so easy did ye?”

Barely pulling away from the kiss, he deadpanned, “Obviously not.”

All too gleeful, Shawn cried, “Course not!” He lowered his voice, spreading his arms apart wide as he painted the picture. “Now, Imagine, if ye will, this numpty, runnin’ about, looking all over God’s green Earth, looking for the rings.” Seeing Susie’s eyes widening in realization, Shawn nodded, not bothering to stifle his giggle. “Oh yes. _Those_ rings. So, this poor lad’s gone and lost the rings and does he want to do the logical thing and have us help him search the room? The only possible place the rings could be? Ack, no, course not. Instead, he upends the drawers, tossin’ out all our undies to the floor, and says they fell, unprompted. Ghosts, he says. Perverted ghosts goin’ through our linen. Oh, and let’s not forget the best part of all. Through it all, the daft idiot’s still got shavin’ foam on his shiny, spic and span head!”

Johnny let out a shocked squeak as Shawn plopped his hand right down on said bald head. 

‘Rub it for good luck,’ Norman suggested, impish grin only growing wider as Shawn did exactly that.

“Now, guess where the rings were, folks. You’ll get three guesses and the first two don’t count.”

After a moment’s thought, Susie piped up, “With Jack?” 

His game cut short, Shawn stuck out his tongue at her. “Yer no fun, lass,” he whined. “But yes. Jack had the rings for safe keepin’. Given to him the night before by an only slightly tipsy, possibly maybe a little bit too overserved, Johnny.”

Eagerly basking in the amusement and delight of his friends, coworkers, basically his family, Shawn settled down. Much more sedately, soberly, though with a no smaller smile, he continued, “These two daft fools are made for each other. I’m not foolin. In every possible way that matters, they love each other and support each other, and I’m so damn bloody honored to have gotten to know them as they fumbled their way through courting one another, and especially to stand here today and embarrass the piss out of them now that they’re officially and legally, Mr. and Mr. Fain-Lawrence.” Turning to face his best friends, he said, “I love ya both. Yer my best mates, practically my brothers but without the yuck factor of me brothers marryin’. Though ye drive me batty, I can’t imagine another two blokes more deserving of happiness and martial bliss than you two.”

His speech concluded, Shawn raised his glass and toasted, “To the happy couple!”

Agreements and similar sentiments echoed around the room as everyone drank deeply, each bubble in the glass tasting like the sweet promise of domesticity, joy, and happily ever after. 

  
  



End file.
